


Kamala Khan's no good, very bad, very busy day

by kkool



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: All-New All-Different Avengers Vol. 1 (2015), Avengers make a brief cameo, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Ramadan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkool/pseuds/kkool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School’s almost out. It’s Ramadan. But does that mean villains are going to take a break from attacking Jersey City?<br/>Kamala wishes she was that lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamala Khan's no good, very bad, very busy day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/gifts).



Kamala woke up that Tuesday morning by falling out of her bed. A quick glance at her alarm clock told her that it was almost sunrise and that that was her mother yelling at her to get out of bed. Looking back on the day later she would insist that that she knew today was going to suck the minute she got out of bed. She was lying.  
Actually her only thoughts as she fell out of bed were “Aw crap! Tuesday. Food. School. Avengers practice. Wait do you think anyone’s commented on my new Captain America/ Thor fanfiction yet?”  
She glanced out of the window, decided that the soft pink glow of the sky didn’t count as sunrise yet and raced down to eat something. 

Downstairs her Ammi and Abu were sitting down with their morning chai and discussing something in the newspaper. Well… she says discussing. Amir says Abu bemoaning the state of the country while her Ammi reads the comics section.  
“Good morning! Food!” Kamala blurted out before she grabbed a plate and started gobbling down some chappatis*. 

“Kamala! I almost thought you were going to miss suhoor.” Her mother put away her paper to go grab some dahi* from the fridge. 

“Honestly. She should be keeping her energy up for studying for her exams. Since when have you started fasting anyway?” her Abu asked, attention finally diverted from the state of the economy. 

“Solidarity! Nakia’s observing Ramadan so I decided I’m going to join her in fasting this year. Anyway, I made it in time. We’re eating. And today’s going to be great!”

 

“Today’s going to be amazing!” Kamala exclaimed as she threw her bag into the seat next to Nakia. 

“Seriously? We have 2 weeks to the end of the term. Final exams are almost here. It’s going to be in the nineties again. Also, it’s only Tuesday. What about today exactly strikes you as amazing?” Nakia demanded as she scribbled down the answers to yesterday’s math homework. 

“Ummm…”  
Kamala struggled to come up with an answer that did not involve Ms. Marvel, superheroes, The Avengers, or any variation of the above. Coming up blank she ended just shrugging it off with a “Just a feeling. That’s all.” Luckily for her the bell went off just then, saving her from coming up with a believable answer. Unluckily for her class involved a pop quiz that left most of the students in tears. 

“Still got that feeling Kamala?” Nakia asked with raised eyebrows after class was over.

“Ugh. I’m not thinking about the quiz. Not thinking about the quiz. Let’s just go to lunch. I promised Bruno we’d keep him company.” 

“Wait. Why do I have to hang around the lunchroom, watching people stuff their face when I can’t eat any of it?”

“Because… Bruno. Come on. It won’t be that bad.”

 

That was of course when the giant green lizard attacked the cafeteria. 

 

There was a split second of absolute silence as everyone registered the presence of a monster in the middle of the line – The lunch lady had a serving of tater tots in her outstretched hands; the football team were paused in the middle of giving Leroy Jr a wedgie; someone’s phone played the beginning strains of Hotline Bling. The silence broke in the next second and there was utter pandemonium in the room. Most everybody was screaming and running for the entrance. Some hid under the table and pretended to be dead. A few brave souls threw their spare bits of fruit and leftover Lunchables at the lizard. Everything but the peaches came flying back at them. 

“Why is there a giant lizard attacking our school? Also, didn’t Spiderman fight this guy once?” Kamala angrily muttered as she tried to find a secluded corner to change into her costume. 

“Kamala!” she heard Bruno yell. Pushing through the throng of students she finally found him by a small supply closet. 

“Perfect! Thanks Bruno” she blurted out as she dove into the closet and pulled on her uniform. Two minutes later she was pulling on the lizard’s tail as she attempted to swing it around the, admittedly, small cafeteria. She had embiggened her feet but the lizard still managed to knock her off her feet. Kamala found herself, with Bruno, crouching behind the deserts table as the lizard flung pizza slices at them. 

“That’s incredibly disrespectful. I can’t even eat any of this yet.”

“Well I doubt he knows that” Bruno gasped as he avoided being brained by a loaf of bread. “Also, given that he’s attacking a school full of children, he probably wouldn’t care anyway.”

“Okay. Bruno – you start evacuating people. Get them into the gym. I’ll take care of this ridiculous chipkali*!”

It took another hour before Kamala was able to subdue the lizard and scare it away into the sewers. She then spent the next few hours crawling in a sewer looking for some sign of the lizard before giving up and heading home. 

 

“Ma! I’m home!” Kamala yelled as she entered the house. 

“Hai shukar hai! Yusuf, Kamala’s come home.”

“Wait… what happened? Why’s Abu home?”

“What happened? What happened? Your school get attacked beta! And then you disappeared. Nakia, Bruno…. Neither of them could tell us where you were. We thought you were hurt. Or worse!”

“Where exactly were you young lady?” her father demanded, coming up behind them.

“Whoops…”

 

By the time Kamala managed to convince her parents that she had not been hurt, that a teacher had recruited her to help some other students and that she was very sorry she hadn’t called, it was almost time for her meet up with Miles. 

“Okay. I’ve got to shower, get the smell of Jersey City’s sewers off me, wash and dry my costume and hopefully upload my next chapter before leaving” she muttered to herself as she got out her dripping costume from her bag. “Hop too it Kamala!” 

 

“What do you mean file corrupted?????? That was a 12K chapter! It took me days to write! Why is this happening to me??”

 

“At least Avengers practice is going to be awesome!” Kamala thought as Miles swung her around the Manhattan skyline. That optimism lasted until she reached their headquarters to find the place swarming with Doombots. Iron Man was blasting them with what seemed like a slightly maniacal grin and Capatain America’s shield was cutting through swaths of Doombots like a deadly game of Ultimate Frisbee. 

As Kamala jumped into her second fight of the day she thought about how she had known that this day was going to suck, big time, the minute she fell out of bed. She had not known. 

 

“Kamala! There you are. Iftar was an hour ago. You must be hungry.”

“I want to eat a whole chicken. Then I want a warm shower. Then I want it be midnight so I can finally be done with this day!” Kamala declared as she entered the kitchen.

Her Ammi stared at her. “I can do a hug. Will that help?”

“You know what Ammi. That would be perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a non-Muslim, South Asian so if I messed up any depiction of Islam or Ramadan specifically, please let me know and I'll try edit it ASAP.  
> Here's some of the Hindi/Urdu words I used in the fic. If I missed any translations let me know!  
> *Chipkali - lizard  
> *dahi – yoghurt  
> *chappati – flat bread  
> *Shukar hai – Thankfully  
> *suhoor – starting meal of the day during Ramadan  
> *iftar – meal to break your fast at the end of the day


End file.
